The Wrong Truth
by GTX1
Summary: HP/HG RW/CC First fic! Please R/R! OOTP SPOILERS! No summary JUST READ IT!!! Chap 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Wrong Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! You don't believe me? If you KNOW I don't own Harry Potter, Why do I need a disclaimer..?  
Chapter 1 Ron's POV  
Ron Weasly hated his life. His so-called-best-friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, had betrayed him. He thought back on that day- FLASHBACK  
  
Harry and Hermione walked in to the common room. Ron looked up. "Hey you guys!" Neither Harry or Hermione answered. "What's wrong?"  
Finally, Harry spoke, " Ron, we have something to tell you." Ron was worried, for normally Hermione would greet him with a hug and a kiss. Today she merely stared at him. "Well, what is it?"  
Harry sighed, " Ron, Me and Hermione, well, you see..." Hermione broke in, tears forming in her eyes, " We love each other!" Ron's heart was broken." But 'Mione, you said we'd love each other forever..." Ron was also beginning to feel moisture in his eyes." You said we were destined to be together! That we were soul-mates!" It looked as though Hermione wanted to say something, but no words came out. Ron was turning angrier by the second, " When did this start?" He asked simply. He didn't wait for an answer." You two were supposed to be my friends!!" Hermione began to cry and she turned around and ran into the girls' dormitory. Harry looked apologetic. He began to say something, then just left the common room. END FLASHBACK  
  
Ron looked up. Malfoy was sitting across the table from him. Ron looked around the Great Hall. Nobody else was there. Malfoy and Ron were friends. Ron was hoping that Malfoy wouldn't betray him, but as Ron figured from their nightly meetings, Malfoy seemed like a true friend, and Ron appreciated that. Ron got up and began to walk back to the common room.  
  
What he saw when he reached there did not make him feel better. Harry and Hermione were sprawled across the couch, talking, and occasionally kissing. Ron tiptoed to bed where instead of sleeping; he covered his face in his pillow and cried.  
  
A/N If you like it, I will write more! PLZ R/R OR I WON'T! MY FIRST FIC! I want 5 reviews before I continue! No flames plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrong Truth  
Chapter 2 Harry's POV  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Am I being sarcastic? DO YOU THINK AM??  
  
He knew how Ron felt. He felt the same way when he found out hat Cedric had beaten Harry to ask out Cho, two years ago. Harry cringed. He didn't want to remember Cedric. He knew that would lead to remembering his death, and that would ruin his mood. "Ruin my mood? HAH! Not that I was in a good mood." Harry said, in his mind. Harry thought about that. He hadn't really been in a good mood since Sirius died last year. Hermione was the real reason he came to Hogwarts. She loved Harry, and Harry liked that. He needed somebody's love and he knew he wasn't going to get that feeling from the Dursley's. Still, lately he felt guilty. Ron never got anything. All his victories seemed tiny next to Harry. "Everything happens to me", Harry thought." And now, when Ron feels like he's found someone, who is to steal her but Harry?"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione was not happy either. "How could Ron say those things?" She thought." He was my friend!! He should want me to be happy!" Hermione knew she wasn't being fair. She was jealous, too when Harry was so pressed about Cho. She rolled that thought around in her mind, and then realized Ron's situation was different. Cho was not Hermione's best friend. Still, Hermione knew how Ron felt. She was confused. Part of her liked Ron, but most of her loved Harry. She had half a mind to go downstairs and kiss Ron, to say sorry and to explain what happened, but she couldn't. Because she knew that the part of her that did like Ron was not in love. It was a friend's relationship, and Ron needed to realize that. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Ron's POV  
"I hate them. I hate them. I hate them." Ron repeated this over and over in his mind. Every few minutes, he would stop to torture Harry and/or Hermione in his head. He heard footsteps. Ron quickly wiped his eyes and pretended to read the nearest book. He heard laughing. He looked at the book he got and it said," Ladies! Learn *MAGICAL* Work-Out Secrets!!" Ron whipped the book into the fire, causing the fire to spit it back out, igniting Ron's robes.  
"Oy!" Ron was running around the common room the hem of his robes aflame, when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Renapo Famelor" the voice said. Ron looked down at his robes. They were good as new! Or as new as Ron got them anyway. Remembering the voice, Ron looked up and saw Hermione standing there. She looked like she waned to talk." What do you want?" Ron asked coldly.  
"Ron," She began," I'm sorry about what happened today. I really am!"  
"And I'm just supposed to forgive you? After the pain you caused me?" Ron began breathing harder." Maybe I should cause you pain! CRUCIO!!!!!"  
  
My first cliffhanger! LOL 


End file.
